Children
by LiveLifeToIt'sFullest47
Summary: Abducted from their homes, each day children are forced into becoming capitol slaves, their only purpose in life is to kill. When their service is no longer needed they are stranded in a state of shock, unaware of the dangers that await them.
1. Taken

5 AM

Awoken from pounding, she curiously opens the door to see who's outside. The girl discovers a hooded man with a crooked smile. The man snatches the teenager and brings her to the capitol. This is her story...

Girl's POV Chapter 1

I'm in a dark room. I can sense that it's small, and a feeling of clastrophobia engulfs me. The walls seem to creeping closer and closer, trapping me in this mysterious place. Taking in a deep breath, and slightly hyperventalating, I somehow manage to quickly regain a somewhat sane state of mind and attempt to discover what had happened.

The last thing that I remember is sitting at home, awaiting the arrival of my foster parents. Tired and hungry, I layed on the plushy pink sofa, and took a nap. Something then woke me up, a banging of some sort, but I passed out and don't know anything more.

Steps, floorboards creaking, and the sound of footsteps swiftly traveling through the room. Squinting I can vaguely make out the figure of a man, a cloak covering his face. Standing in front of my restrained body, he taps a light temporarly blinding me, long enough for him to get the job done.

Regaining my vision I feel lost, no longer do I know who I am. No recolection of anything, memories, thoughts, just a blank void of emptyness, somehow clouding my brain, everything draws a blank and I'm left unaware.

The door creeks opens, a man with a snowy white beard, and a stern face walks through the threshold a package enclosed in his old, wrinkly hands. The questioning look on my pale face, seems to excite him. Something's wrong here. The face I know from somewhere, a warning alert signals through my head, but with no evidence the man is in fact a threat I give him my undivided attention.

"Who are you," the way he asks the question makes me feel as though it's a test. Though as he is expecting an answer, I tell him the truth, that I don't know, and magically a haunting, sly grin creeps onto his face. Concernednai begin to analize the man in front of me once more, only to shrug off the errie feeling, not wanting to waste my energy overthinking something so simple.

After asking a few more questions, all of which I cannot answer, he seems satisfied, giving me the package, and leaving me alone once again. Tossing the box around in my hands for a few minutes, I decide I'm being idiotic and open the box spreading the contents on my lap.

A map, a picture, a knife, and an envelope, diplayed in front of me. My numb fingers reach out for the envelope, opening it careful not to rip the paper inclosed.

The writting is mostly scribbled out but I somehow manage to decifer it. Quickly skimming down the page, I notice there's a number next to it the word trader.

Giving any other child this paper, a number of questions would have been asked, but know what to do. Though having no evidence of my life, I feel like as though I am a fighter. The blood of my victum will taste sweet with my victory. I imagine a my new knife in one hand, blood gushing from the open cut, my victum paralized with fear as well as pain, tears flying as they beg for mercy. Stabbing the heart, a victorious feeling of power and being feared overcomes me, a wicked gleam sparkling in my eyes, and smile brightining my pale face.

Picking up the picture, I smile even more. Examing the boys features, cocky grin, chisled body, perfect. This boy is most likely going to be too concerned with his looks, than thinking of the small girl that is awaiting to kill him.

The map displays the boys (4712) every move making him even easier to track down. It also has a blue dot giving my current location. A sly grin appears on my face when a I look down and find that irontically 4712 is in the building with me.

Grasping the blade, and shoving the rest of the items in my pocket, I stand up and walk through the door, hungry for my first kill.

**A/N So this is my new 'creppy story'. During the story your not only going to read about this girl, but your trying to idenify her, since nobody else knows who the main character actually is. I will tell you all right now, IT IS NOT KATNISS! That would be too obvious. PM me if you have a guess, if your right I will tell you. Please review:D Thnx!**


	2. Kill

**A/N Heyyyyy guyss :D Thnx for reviewin nd here's chappy 2 :)**

Girl's POV

For every step I take my heart beats at least 30 times. The anticipation kills me, each moment draws out as long as possible. Looking back at the map, I still have a while before reaching the boy. frustrated, I break out into a run, sick of waiting. Shooting looks at those who stare, I continue until I reach my destination.

Approaching the room, tip toeing softly over to 4278, he turns as well a smirk creeping up along his face. Thinking fast I charge, using all my weight to pound him against the stone wall. Though despite the fact that there's a blade against his throat he just shrugs.

"I hope you're not afraid to die," I say doing the best a small girl could do to intimidate someone who is at least five years older than you. He rolls his eyes,

"Not at all I'm sick of this place, go ahead and kill me." His words catch me off guard, giving him time to push me off and pin me to the ground. "On the other hand, why should I be forced to die young." Glaring coolly as he pulls out his knife, and it slowly pierces my skin, making sure that he knows I'm not going to show any pain. Thinking quickly, as the blade digs on deeper, I find that even though his body is on top of me, I can still retrieve my knife from my pocket. deciding to have fun with my first kill, I put on 'puppy dog eyes' begging that he spares my life.

When he starts to laugh, I plunge the knife straight through his icy heart, laughing just as he had, when he was trying to kill me as well. Kicking his body off mine, I smirk while rolling my eyes, and bend down to whisper in his ear telling him the last thing he will ever hear,

"Never underestimate me, it'll end badly." Waving I leave his dead body laying on the cold, hard ground, laughing as I walk away, until I come to the realization that I don't know where I'm going. The timing of my footsteps is uncanning, as the man I saw before, the one with the white beard turns the corner, at the same time. Looking straight into his dark eyes, I mutter one cold word,

"Next." A smirk appears across his face, another envelope makes it way into my bloody hands, a smile creeps onto my face. I rip it open, as the contents fly out, I glare over them quickly and make my way, ready for the addictive feeling of seeing blood gorge out of the girl in the picture.

**Time skip 3 years later...**

The taste of blood scorches my tounge, another day, another kill anouther victory I can claim as my own. The rush of adrenalin pumps though my veins, the sensational feeling never gets old. My soul becomes darker each day, but a cold blooded, violent psychopath is who I am inside, and there's no point of denying it. Leaving the corpse to rot, I walk back ready to recieve my new assignment. The bearded man, who I now know as Snow, walks through the door though this time my target information isn't enclosed in his hands. I raise my eyebrow curiously awaiting an explanation.

"3481," I nod my head still waiting to know what's going on. "I regret to inform you that your services are no loner needed." My eyes bulge, and my heart drops, for the first time since I've been here, I feel myself feeling real pain. Most people wouldn't get it, but when I kill, their blood is like my personal mophine, I'm addicted to the deep red blood oozing out of a victum. Without it, I'm convinced that I will go insane. NOt knowing how else to react, though I feel like crying, I stand up and look staight into Snow's cold, dark eyes, and find myself pleading to stay.

"You can't do this to me, this is my entire life, I need to be here, to kill everyday, I don't know how to do anything else. Please I'm begging you let me stay." Shaking his head he tells me,

"You're a disappointment, 1 kill a day, there are children here that kill at least 4, you are a failure." This isn't happening, I think to myself, this is all a dream it will all go away when I wake up. The reality of this particular situation is that my entire life is over, everything I love doing gone. But just because Snow says one thing doesn't mean won't fight back.

**A/N Soo How'd you like it? I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, I was going to last night but I had to go to the hospital, I'm okay though so yeah. Um please review and tell me how the chapter was. Thnx guys :D **


	3. Remember

Girl's POV

"You can't do this to me, I'll tell everyone that you have children kill each other, I will find a way to expose you, that's a promise." Snow tilts his head, looking me straight in the eyes,

"Well I promise you that there is no way that you'll remember." I look at Snow with questioning eyes,

"What do you mean I won't remember, what are you going to like brain wash me," I ask sarcastically. I watch Snow's head nod up and down, and a feeling of terror overcomes me. My eyes bulge, and my heart stops.

"Aw don't worry it's not going to hurt, in fact why don't we make my life easier and just do it now." My eyes widen even more, and my face pales until I'm as white as a ghost. He snaps his long, pale fingers and a white machine falls from the ceiling, landing in front of my paralyzed body. I know I should run, or at least think of a plan, but I'm frozen.

My life has been influenced by blood, pain, murder, but I've never had to experience the burden of fear, and I hate it. I can't stand it, and I don't want to have to carry it, not that I will remember. I close my eyes and take deep breath holding on to my next few moments of being myself.

As I think back on the memorable moments in my life, I draw a blank a few years back. Flashbacks I had blocked out of my mind, come back. Sitting in this dark room, waking up to no recollection of who I was. In that moment I was terrified of the future awaiting me. I remember my newfound hunger for fresh blood, that over the years grew stronger, possessing me until I became a cold blooded monster.

The machine's lights flicker signaling it's turned on and ready. My life is over soon I will be clueless to the world. I open my eyes slowly, as if in a trance, but repeat 3481 over and over again, until a feeling of faintness overcomes me and I drift into a unwanted sleep.

**A week later... ( I have a lot of time skips...)**

My eyes flutter open as a strong wind cascades across my face, chilling the hot conditions I'm settled in. When I regain full conciousness a bright smile slowly develops on my face,

I remember...

**A/N Hey guyss. I'm sorry for long update time, and the fact that this chapter is super mini, but it's what I got. Please review, and I'll try to update sooner! Thnx:D**


	4. Home

Girl's POV

Alone in a strange new land, searching for people to help me, though if they were trying to get rid of me I'm guessing that they wouldn't ship me off to a highly populated area. The hunger for blood that I can't quench surrounds me, I need to kill, it's the only purpose I've ever had, or at least that I know of, and the fact that I'm urge to satisfy my thirst is too powerful to contain.

As much as I hate to admit it I'm trapped, instead of being killed by a knife, I'll die of dehydration, a death for the weak. I curse loudly at the open land, wishing they could actually hear me, when I hear footsteps. The sand manages to muffle the majority of it, but I can hear them as they ever so swiftly draw nearer. The soft tapping excites me.

I tell myself to act still, if I attack now there's a chance they will escape, a chance I'm not willing not take. As they draw closer a subtle heartbeat rings through the air. I count down from three and turn facing a teenage boy, but he isn't scared, in fact he looks relieved. Without wasting another second I pounce, pinning his broad body to the ground.

"Not the welcome I was hoping for, but I guess this will do. I'm going to guess your new around here, what's your number?" Somewhat shocked by his ability to stay calm in a deadly situation, I release my grip slightly in admiration.

"3481, but you already know that, my picture was in the file you were given," he stares at me blankly for quite a while, then grins.

"There aren't any files here, your free now," His voice is calm and sincere, but I don't believe him, there isn't a person on this Earth that isn't out to get me. I won't let myself become weak, I can't let myself fail. For all I know this is all a big test, and at the end I get to go back to Snow. Yes it's just a test of loyalty, one that I must pass in order to return to my old life style, the one I long for day and night, the one I need to have in order to survive.

"Sure there aren't, look I'm not some stupid little bitch that you can manipulate into doing your dirty work, the only reason I haven't snapped your neck is because I need to know how to get back, so I would suggest letting me in on that fact, if you value your life," In spit in his overly handsome face.

He has the audacity to laugh, a wide grin, as his voice sounds through the air, until I wrap my frail fingers around his neck, cutting off his air supply. I can't stand his mocking attitude towards me, and I want it to stop.

"Tell me what I want to know, now!" I scream raging, having no other solution for my anger. With yet another chuckle he looks me straight in the eye, not a trace of fear, and whispers softly through the hot desert air.

"No." I lift my fist about to strike, when he grabs it and flips our position with ease, so he's now on top. But he doesn't attack, instead stands and pulls me up with him, our lips only inches apart. "Your coming with me," he tells me, his warm breath on my face. I don't say a word, instead follow him as if in a trance. A tense bond is formed between the two of us, as trail behind like stray dog. Why I continue to move is beyond me, but it's out of my control. Whether it's admiration, my hope for survival, or even the unknown feeling of fear, my feet don't stop moving, well not until his do as well.

A plethora of small houses spread through the distance. Despite my amazement in the place not being found, it's not a spectacular sight, though the magnificent glory of the Capitol most likely influences my perspective.

"What is this place," I whisper, nervously not quite knowing what to expect. Wrapping my hand with his and grinning widely, he bends down speaking softly into my ear, a word I haven't heard in years.

"Home."

**A/N Well it's been months... Sorry for not writing sooner, but with school everything kinda gets pushed back. Anyways I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Review, favorite, alert... You know the drill:D. Thnx:D**


End file.
